


The Happy Ending

by Gozer



Series: Down-Safe Universe [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozer/pseuds/Gozer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Read me a story, daddy!”</i>
</p><p>Now with an illustration!  It's a pen-and-ink done with a rapidograph, old school hand-made art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the second issue of _Powerplay_ , in January 1988.

“Read me a story, daddy!”

Vila snuggled closer to the embroidered pillow he clutched to his chest.  Someone stuck a finger in his ear, but he’d slept through far worse and snoozed bravely on.

“Daddy, read me **A STORY**!”

“Augh!” Vila woke suddenly and unpleasantly from the mid-afternoon nap he’d tried to sneak.  “What now, Federation torture?”

Lizel snickered with delight.  Her father was a hero and she knew it and loved it—and made sure everybody else knew it, too.  “A story.  You _did_ promise, daddy.”

“Well then, what shall I read?  Oh, honestly, Lizel!  Peanut butter?  Don’t you want to wash your hands before sticking your finger in somebody’s ear?”

Lizel ignored him, went over to the pile of books, _real_ books her father had “collected” for her over the years, and pawed through them.  Vila assumed the storytelling position, seated in his favorite rocking chair, awaiting the arrival of the backside of a pushy six-year-old on his knee.

“How about… Peter Rabbit?”  Vila liked Peter, who had handily escaped Mr. McGregor’s wrath not once, but twice.

“No!”

“Well… I could start Pinocchio.  It’s rather long, but I’m not too keen on the ending anyway.”  It annoyed Vila that, in the end, Pinocchio had repented his life of crime and gone straight.

“No!”

“What then?”  Vila knew what was coming and dreaded it.  He regretted ever stealing that particular book from the desk of the author.  Lizel lifted the large book and carried it on her shoulder over to him, dropping it into his lap.  He sighed and moved it to one side, then grabbed the heavy six-year-old by the waist and, with a groan, lifted her to his lap.  She was big for her age—surprising, given the small stature of her parents—and would soon have to listen to her favorite stories curled up on the floor in front of him.

“All right, I won’t read the whole thing.  I’ll start in the middle… now, where should I start?”

“Weeeell….”

“Daddy’s big scene is in chapter 14.”

“Start with chapter 13!”

“No!  Oh, c’mon, Lizel!”

The six-year-old shook her head with the same stubbornness and finality her mother was capable of showing.  “Chapter _13_ , please!”

Vila, as they both knew he would, gave in first.  “Oh, very well.”  He shifted her to a more comfortable position, then let her turn the pages to the beginning of her favorite chapter; the darkest, saddest chapter in a dark, sad book.

“ _The Rise and Fall of the Federation_ , by Frederick Carnell, Chapter 13....”

The child sighed with pleasure and rested her head against her father’s chest, an ear pressed close to catch the slow, deep heartbeat that mingled with the rhythm of her father’s light voice.

“…Avon stood over Blake’s body, gun smoking in his hand....”

 

 

The End


End file.
